The desirability of applying a lubricant to bullets to be fired from a rifle has been long recognized. In my patent entitled Method of Applying Lubricant Coating to Bullets U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,175 Martin, granted Jun. 12, 1984, this art was raised to a new level by firing bullets plated with molybdenum disulfide using the method set forth in my patent.
In the lower working velocity ranges, such as military competition and bench rest, hundreds of molybdenum disulfide plated bullets could be fired, without copper fouling the rifle barrels. Raising the velocity to the mid-3000 to high 3,000 feet per second range, however and the molybdenum disulfide plated bullets could not hold back the copper fouling of the rifle bore. These higher velocities are desired for long range shooting in the wind, and varmint shooting with light bullets at high velocities.